


Night of the living Blues

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Mega Man Mixing [1]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Birthday, Cat, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Doctor Thomas Light was about to make history with his newest and greatest creation, the story of a father and a son begins here.(Timeline placement: 30th of June 1992)
Series: Mega Man Mixing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Night of the living Blues

**Author's Note:**

> How it all began.
> 
> Chopin the cat belongs to me.

Doctor Thomas Light, an American born robotics scientist currently living in Japan, was on the threshold of something beyond anything his wildest dreams could conjure up. He was going to create the very first robot that was on par with humanity in terms of self awareness, something like that had not been possible before nor had anyone attempted it or been bothered to explore the topics.

Dr Light stared at his computer as streams of coding danced on the screen, the codes were soon going to be the base for his robot's personality though he’d left room for further personal growth. The scientist was double checking everything just to make sure the cognitive circuit for his robot would function without problems.

His robot, no, his son.

A fond smile graced the scientist's face, he’d never had children of his own, he’d simply never found the one so building himself one would just have to suffice. And who knew? He might build more after this one, maybe a brother and a sister?

So many possibilities the future held, he’d just have to seize them when the time was right.

All the coding seemed to be in order so all that was left was the installation process for the cognitive circuit, once that circuit was installed then his son would wake for the first time. Sadly that process would by his estimation take the whole night so it would be a fresh morning for them both.

Dr Light started the process then left his computer to gaze down at his son, DLN-000, Blues was the name he’d picked for him, his body was shaped to that of a teen and so was his mind to a certain extent. The scientist was very eager to get to know Blues.

"Sleep well my boy, tomorrow we’ll have so much to talk about."

Dr Light smiled warmly and ruffled his auburn hair, the scientist lingered by his son’s side for a bit longer but eventually closed the door of the lab behind him. Blues laid in the dark lab with the only source of light coming from the dim computer screen.

Dr Light walked through his home and turned off all lights then checked every lock on the doors and windows, it had been his nightly routine for many years now and some would think him very paranoid but like his mother had always told him: better safe than sorry.

The scientist was midway up the stairs when a warm ball of fur nudged against his leg, Dr Light chuckled and bent down slightly to pet his cat on her head. His cat, Chopin, was an average female house cat with ginger fur and green eyes.

"You heading to bed as well, Chopin?"

Chopin purred softly and pawed at his pants leg, clearly she wanted to be picked up so Dr Light obliged and allowed his cat to snuggle up in his arms. Chopin's tail quivered lightly against his arm.

Human and feline retired to bed that night without incident however once midnight had passed them by Chopin woke when her sensitive ears picked up muffled sounds from downstairs, stretching lightly before hopping off of her place at the foot of Dr Light's bed the feline wandered out of the bedroom in search of the sounds origin.

Chopin's ears twitched again once she jumped down the steps of the stairs and listened attentively.

The sounds seemed to be coming from the lab, Chopin's tail twitched in alert and she slowly prowled closer to the doors of the lab. The hallway was dark save for the eyes of the cat that shone in the dark, a clock on the wall ticked in a dull tune, those glowing eyes narrowed once they gazed up at the lab doors.

Something or someone was shuffling about inside.

Chopin arched her back and flattened her ears then her tail bristled and she opened her mouth to expose her predatorial fangs, the feline hissed loudly at the door then let out a barrage of screams and snarls, her territory was under threat.

Her loud sounds must’ve startled whatever was inside the lab because an outcry could be heard, another who also heard Chopin’s sounds was Dr Light who’d been startled awake by the high pitched shrieks and was now coming down the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Chopin!? What’s the matter?"

The scientist softly asked in worry once he fumbled his way through the dark hallway to his cat's side, he’d never seen his peaceful house cat react with such aggression towards anything or anyone.

"My lab...is there something in there that’s upsetting you?"

Dr Light eventually picked up on the sounds in his lab as well and pondered if someone had broken in through the window, but that would be quite impossible since he had alarms installed in the house.

Knowing that talking to his agitated cat would not yield many answers Dr Light reached out to the control panel mounted on the wall next to the double doors and input his security code, the control panel beeped softly then the doors slid open and the automatic lights switched on.

Dr Light entered his lab with a still very agitated Chopin following him, the scientist looked around his lab for the origin of the disturbance, everything looked to be in order...wait, where was Blues?

Could it be...?

"B...Blues?"

Dr Light approached the lab table where his son had been laying, the table was empty but Dr Light could from across the room see that his computer still had the cables plugged into it and they were bending downwards at an angle which meant only one thing.

Dr Light rounded the lab table to find as he’d guessed Blues, poor boy, all tangled up in the cables plugged into him.

"Who...are you?"

Blues asked nervously from his spot on the floor, his auburn hair was slightly tousled from the fall from the lab table, his hazel eyes showed clear signs of confusion.

"I’m Doctor Thomas Light, your father, I built you Blues."

Seeing his boy alive and aware made his heart warm up in both pride and love, carefully Dr Light knelt down in front of Blues and gently began untangling his boy from the cables he’d been struggling with.

"Where am I?"

Blues asked a bit more relaxed than before and allowed his confusion to give way for curiosity at everything around him, he was newborn so it was to be expected Dr Light thought with a gentle smile on his face as he helped his son to his feet. Blues was not as tall as his father, Dr Light was at least a head taller than him.

"In my lab in my house located in the suburbs of Tokyo."

Dr Light informed delighted, his son's curiosity was so adorable to see on his face and it remind him of himself when he’d been physically as young as Blues was, so much yearning for answers.

"What is that furry thing?"

Blues pointed his finger at Chopin who had ceased hissing but still kept a suspicious eye at the robot boy, Chopin kept a bit of a distance between herself and Blues much to the humor of Dr Light.

"That’s Chopin, she is my cat."

Blues grew very intrigued by this creature called a cat and approached her much to the feline's own chagrin, Chopin leapt up a nearby bookcase filled with photo albums and other sentimental items and took her place at the very top while still glaring at Blues.

"She jumped so fast! Did you see that dad?"

Blues smiled giddily and looked up at the cat very eager to see any other tricks she might do, Dr Light chuckled and approached his computer to write a few things down while his son was focused on other things.

**NAME: BLUES LIGHT**

**SERIAL NUMBER: DLN-000**

**DATE OF ACTIVATION: JUNE 30TH 1992**

**TIME OF ACTIVATION: 00:38 AM**

Dr Light thought it best to document the birth of his first son, his greatest masterpiece, just in case he needed the information for anything in the future and if he decided to add any future siblings to their newly formed family. This was the start of a long list, he could almost feel it.

"Blues?"

Dr Light turned his gaze away from his computer screen to look at his son who had shifted his attention away from the cat to gaze back at him curiously.

"Welcome home, my son."

Dr Light smiled warmly once more and in response Blues smiled right back, his hazel eyes predominantly golden in color sparkled with flecks of green and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's notes edited on February 16th 2021, Mega Man Mixing has been rebooted since I posted this story so I’m editing these notes to follow the reboot.)
> 
> The beginning of a long journey for not only Dr Light, Chopin and Blues but for many who currently exist and for many do not yet exist.
> 
> The first story chronologically in our timeline, it’s short and sweet so I’m still pretty satisfied with how it is even now after looking back on it. It’s not anything grand but it does not need to be, all stories begin with something small like a father welcoming his robotic son into the world.


End file.
